Impromptu Parenting
by Lupeh
Summary: Takishima Kei is a normal college student who is trying to make odds meet on his own when his father leaves to go on a business trip and leaves him to watch over the mischevious Sui. With a little help from Hikari, things begin heating up. KxH
1. Prologue: Satoru's Favor

**Title: Impromptu Parenting**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Hikari x Kei, possible Tadashi x Akira or co.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A/Special A or any of the character associated with it.**

_This is my first S.A fan fiction, so I hope the characters aren't too out-of-character. I'm still in the process of planning and writing this, so please do not expect instant updates. Thanks for understanding, everyone._

-x-x-x-x-

Dodging through crowds of associates, baby-faced Takishima Satoru groped blindly at his son's shoulder in his frenzy to follow the nineteen-year old blonde—Takishima Kei. This had become routine to the youth with a childish father who looked younger than himself, even at age thirty-nine, but little would the former S.A member know that this request would bring everyday chaos in the boy's life.

"Kei!" Satoru whimpered, latching on to Kei's shoulder who failed to yield to his father. "Kei, please! Listen to papa, won't you?"

Takishima Kei paused, slowly glancing over his shoulder at his father while maintaining an irritable expression. The boy's shoulders stiffened as his tone of voice became eerie and threatening due to his usual demonic aura. "Yes… Otou-san?"

Kei's father, obviously frightened by his son's possibly evil side, ducked out of fear at first, but then the taunts about being the 'high school girl president' reminded him that ducking from one's offspring rather than asserting his given authority made him seem rather… un-masculine.

Satoru shook his head, took a deep breath and quickly pulled his ammunition: puppy-dog expression, pet names, and fake tears. "P-Please take care of Sui for daddy, Kei!" the grown man whimpered, latching on even tighter as fake tears spilled from his eyes.

Kei struggled against his grasp, trying not to fall backwards. Rapidly, his normal annoyance towards his father was growing to be full-blown irritation.

"No! Sui can stay at the estate, right? Problem solved" Kei snapped, pulling his father's death-grip off of his right shoulder, readjusting his tie and brushing at his crumpled tuxedo-jacket. Takishima Satoru began to audibly whimper, making his appearance even more pathetic and desperate.

"Keeeii! Sui would be lonely without his nii-chan and papa! Please~ It's only for two weeks while I'm on business in San Diego."

"That's ridiculous," Kei murmured, checking the time with his cell-phone and stuffing it back in his pocket. "Isn't there someone else?"

Satoru paused for a moment, bringing his right hand up to his chin and touching it in a thoughtful-manner. With this pose struck, the teen eyed him oddly for a moment before a brilliant and yet devious plan came to Satoru's mind. A sly smile crossed his face as he patted Kei gently on the shoulder. "Hikari-chan! Hikari-chan would make a great temporary mother, ne, Keiii~?"

Kei looked away, flustered with the thought of Hikari as a mother-figure, much less a mother at all. CEO Taskishima Satoru knew he had hit the mark. Kei cautiously glanced at his father. "Please don't trouble Hikari with Sui," his amber eyes dropped to the pavement as the words stuck to his tongue a moment longer. "I... I'll watch Sui…"

Eyes glowing brightly out of pure delight, Satoru's expression radiated with joy as he seized Kei's shoulders in a tight and loving squeeze and replied excitedly "Kei~ You make papa so happy!"

-x-x-x-

_Thanks so much for reading the first chapter. In order to continue this fan fiction, it would be wonderful if people would read and review. Favorites are also appreciated. Thanks for your time._

_-Rin_


	2. Chapter 1: Family and its ties

Standing on the porch of his older brother's apartment, Sui scoffed, meddling with the handle of his suitcase. Sure enough, his father had shipped him off to temporarily live with Kei in the two weeks that his father would be gone on business, and already Sui was able to tell that Kei's apartment would be in no way as luxurious as the Takishima estate. Sui contemplated escaping to return to the estate, but Kei, already knowing Sui's options, ordered the servants of the household to keep Sui from returning without permission.

Crossly, Sui mashed the door bell and waited on the familiar sound of foot steps before his older brother of six years opened the door. "Sui…" Takishima Kei began, the slightest hint of interest in his brother's presence on his doorstep before his tone flattened out. Kei glanced at the thirteen-year old with his frozen amber eyes before pick-up his suitcase. "Give me your bag. I'll show you your room."

Quickly lead through the small living room connected to the kitchen and front foyer, Kei directed Sui to a room on the far right of the apartment—the guest room. Still generally unimpressed with Kei's apartment, Sui began comparing it to s mini-villa with nothing in it. The thought temporarily entertained Sui as he unpacked his articles of clothing and necessity items before making his way into the living room and sitting on the pelt-covered sofa.

Sui frowned as he listened to the silence, besides Kei's fiddling with pans in the kitchen. It wasn't usual for the older blonde, but Kei without Hikari was too weird for Sui to properly imagine.

"Where's Hikari? I would think that 'stupid woman' would be around here somewhere." The younger teen chuckled, receiving death glares from Kei in the kitchen.

Sui frowned, sitting up a little straighter. "Well?" he hummed, waiting for an answer. Kei shook his head, slightly hinting that he was still annoyed.

"Hikari doesn't live here. She lives a couple blocks away," the nineteen year-old replied.

"She doesn't live with you?" Sui echoed out of surprise.

"Obviously," Taskishima frowned again.

"Why doesn't she?" Sui pressed, stubborn to pull answers from his unhelpful brother.

"Why are you asking such ridiculous questions?"

"Let me guess—She flat-out rejected living together, hm?" Sui smirked, laughing grimly to himself. Kei's expression darkened-- the smallest bit of disappointment showing and then evading. Sui paused, eyes widening with the realization that perhaps his taunts had gone too far. "Nii-chan, I'm sorr-"

"Forget about it," Kei shrugged, distracting himself with making preparations for dinner. Sui frowned, settling further on the sofa and bringing his knees to his chest. For a moment, he swore that he could almost make out the hurt and disappointment in Kei's eyes.

Momentarily, he reflected on the situation—as if it was deja vu. 'Where have I seen that expression from him before?' Sui pondered, resting his chin upon his knees.

Realization then struck him.

It had been several years ago when Takishima Midori's temporary return to Japan had been highly advertised. As a child, Kei had spent several years of his childhood with Midori in Australia in her villa that she referred to as 'The Oasis'. Kei, without realizing it, had shown some interest and possible excitement in her return. Sui, at the time, hadn't really cared because he had rarely seen his mother, but acted happy for Satoru, who had been filled with excitement and would happily cheer "Mama is coming home!"

A day prior to Midori's return, Sui remembered the call that Satoru received:

"_Midori, what's wrong?" Satoru asked, listening to his wife frantically apologize over the phone._

_  
"I'm so sorry, Satoru. I've really let the family down, haven't I?" Taskishima Midori hiccupped, holding back tears. "I've been such an awful mother to Kei and Sui!" she hyperventilated, biting her tongue and shaking her head before strangled sobs escaped her._

"_No! Kei and Sui couldn't have a more wonderful mother. You know they'll understand that the president called you for business…"_

_Midori whimpered, trying to pull herself together as she listened to her husband's smooth and reassuring voice. "That bastard—always messing up our lives. Not only did he murder mother, but now she wants to hurt us too," she paused._

"_One day," she whispered "One day I'll come home for good, and be a real mother to our babies. Ne, Satoru-chan?"_

_Takishima Satoru smiled gently. "I await impatiently upon that day…Midori-chan"_

It had hurt his older brother to hear Midori call off coming to Japan to visit her family, but the boy had his ways of moving on—somehow.

For a moment, Sui wondered if Hikari and Kei were as close as Midori and Satoru. He knew that his parents loved each other and were pained to be apart, but hearing this disappointment from Kei, he wondered if 'that stupid woman' could even begin to reciprocate his nii-chan's feelings.

"Sui." Kei called from the kitchen. Sui sat up. "Yes?"

"Dinner"

"Okay… nii-chan," the tiny blonde almost giggled. Whether he realized it or not, Kei was still selfish and possessive like a child, but even so, he still loved Kei the same.

'Hikari better figure out how nii-chan feels, and soon'

* * *

**Thanks so much for all of those who have shown possible interest in this fic. I'm still a relatively new writer when it comes to fanfictions and am trying to be very careful in keeping everyone in-character.**

**Although there hasn't been any Kei x Hikari yet, I wanted to focus a little bit on the Takishima family itself, whether it was parental love or even siblings.  
This fic is rated T for slight cursing and some later occuring themes, so if you're not one to be tainted, I ask you don't read any further.**

**Please continue to read and review. It really helps me to get the plot and characters correct.**

_-__Lupeh_


	3. Chapter 2: Children

Lazily sitting upon the couch, Sui sat with his head on hand, elbow on knee—half asleep at the time. It was Saturday and somewhere around nine in the morning. Kei had gone to the main office of the Takishima Corporation in Osaka and had promised to be back around 9:30, if there weren't any delays with trains and such. This wasn't unusual for Sui to hear from his brother. What as unusual was what interrupted his half-conscious thoughts.

_Buzz_, the doorbell rang. Sui shook his head, wondering if he was awake and really hearing the doorbell or not. Again, it rang.  
The blonde sat up straighter, suddenly pushing to his feet and carefully peering out the peephole before nearly throwing open the door.

"Hikari!" Sui cried, nearly jumping to embrace the dark-haired girl. Hikari's eyes widened with delight as she hugged the boy tightly, a smile plastered on her face.

"Sui!" the older teen cooed, happy to see the boy after many years of little to no contact. A moment later, Hikari looked up, tilting her head in confusion. "Where is Takishima?"

"Nii-chan had to drop something off at 'tou-san's office," Sui replied, crossing his arms across his chest and nodding in a serious manner. "But what is a stupid woman like you doing here?" the blonde grinned deviously.

Hikari's shoulders stiffened. "You really are like a mini-Takishima…" she said in a strangled tone, a deadly expression on her face as she struggled with not smacking the boy. "I see you haven't changed, stupid woman," Sui commented upon Hikari's subtle rage.

"Neither have you, chibi-Takishima," Hikari smirked. The two glared at each other momentarily before both laughing. "Ne, Hikari. Really—Why are you here?" Sui asked again, his tone lighter this time.

Hikari beamed to herself. "Takishima said that Sui was going to be staying for awhile, and because he's always working, I wanted to have fun with Sui."  
'Fun? The girl really is naïve…' Sui sighed.

"Hm?" Hikari hummed, tilting her head in a confused manner. "What's wrong, Sui?"

Sui's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. What do you have planned?"  
Hikari's eyes sparkled brighter than before as she clasped her hands together in a very Akira-like-fashion. "An amusement park!"

"Huh?" the blonde boy echoed out of confusion. For a moment, the young teen covered his face with his hand, looking down before a soft, throaty laugh escaped him.  
"S-Sui?" Hikari took a step back. Sui looked up quickly, his eyes bright with laughter.

"You realize that neither you nor I are eight years-old, right?" he murmured, still chuckling half to himself.

"Of course not, but no matter what age you are, it's about having fun. Right?" the cheerful girl replied with an innocent smile.

Sui looked taken back before his expression softened slightly. "Right," he paused "But what about Nii-chan?"

Hikari frowned slightly at the mention of her boyfriend. "Takishima is busy, I'm sure. He probably won't co-"

"Who is too busy?" a familiar and smooth voice sounded from the stairs to the far right. Light brown eyes with soft sandy blonde hair caught Hikari's eyes and Kei's gentle smile, she swore, could steal her breath away every time.

"Takishima..." Hikari whispered, surprised to find the blonde teen here—in person, at that. She paused, reaching out and touching his arm, just take make sure he was real and not a ghost. Kei eyed her oddly for a moment before patting her gently on the head. "The amusement park, was it, Hikari?"

Hikari nodded vigorously in a flustered fashion before glancing back at Kei, concern filling her blue-gray eyes. "Are you sure you aren't too busy?" she asked in a soft voice.

Kei smiled. "It's nothing I can't handle, No. 2."  
A vein popped in Hikari as all hell broke loose. "Damn you, Takishima! One day, I will beat you! Be prepared!"

Kei chuckled, listening to Hikari vent her normal anger from the mention of being Number two. There was something about teasing her that made it so much cuter than teasing anyone else—even if she was his girlfriend. "I'm prepare, Rank 2. The question is—Are you?"

Sui laughed as Hikari made several failed attempts at striking Kei and threw herself so hard that she nearly fell over. The more he looked at it, the more sense it made as to why Kei loved Hikari so much—They were both impeccably childish.

'Ah well. Let the children play at the amusement park. It'll be good for all of us.' Sui grinned to himself, seizing the two by the arm and dragging them towards the street.

* * *

**Thank you all for your time. I really appreciate the feedback and would love to see more reviews.**

**  
I know, it feels a little slow right now, but the pace is going to kick-up in the coming chapters.  
Are you ready? Let's go!**

**I hope everything is making sense so far and there isn't any really big grammar no-no's. If so, please eat one of my cookies of inspiration and smite me.  
Thanks again.**

-Lupeh


End file.
